


Recompense

by Vector



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: <i>Manipulation (physical or psychological) - things a young man should learn</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense

Cid, as always, investigated thoroughly before proceeding. It seemed that Vayne kept an unassuming office in the palace, from which he organized whatever tasks the Emperor saw fit to bestow on him. A small room, nothing like what he could have been afforded. Cid saw the logic of it - to relax businessmen or soldiers who he met with, and discomfit nobles. As long as he knew what was in store, he could walk into the man's office and be still on his own ground.

Vayne looked up from behind his desk at Cid's entrance. "Ah, Doctor Cid, isn't it? My father speaks well of your research."

"Does he, now? That is good to hear." After a moment of thought, Cid pushed onward. "Though I expect that soon it will be your approval I've need of, my lord."

Vayne's face hardened. "Perhaps. Should my father pass untimely, it would be an honor should Archadia see fit to choose me as her leader."

"Ah, but the name of House Solidor is the name of power! And thus with your brothers gone, it seems likely, hmm?" Cid made a point of studying the ceiling. "There are subtler ways to work, you know."

There was a pause. "I find false flattery and accommodation to be distasteful and dishonest."

"No, no, no." He turned back to Vayne, who looked studiously calm. "To truly gain the support of someone, you mustn't do something for them, but have them do something for you." Cid leaned in and put his palms on Vayne's desk. "Someone who believes you owe them a favor will be less suspicious and also more willing to keep you in a position where you can repay that favor."

"Is that so." Vayne's voice was flat, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity, and Cid only had to let the silence drag another second before Vayne spoke again.

"And in accordance this piece of valuable input, am I to believe you are here to do a favor for me? Or is there some other reason for your visit?"

Cid grinned slightly, and felt the presence over his shoulder shift in interest. He stood back straight. _See, Venat?_ he restrained himself from saying out loud. _I told you this man is the one we must work with_. A ripple of acknowledgement.  

"While I am certain that the fruits of my research would be useful in your endeavors, I'm afraid that is not for today. At the present I am following my own advice. I merely suspected you to be the sort who would be more likely to hear a request when appraised of the motives behind it."

"Hmm." Vayne's lips curled at the edges. "Let's hear this request, then."

***

A week and a half later the summons came for Ffamran to be fitted for his plate. With it came a list of equipment and reference books, as well as a training schedule. But there was no note from Vayne.

"Father! What _is_ this? I've no desire to be an enforcer of the Emperor's law." Ffamran stormed into Cid's study, the stack of parchment crinkled in his fist.

_Still, will he now request the favor be returned?_ Venat whispered. _Perhaps he prefers you be kept in his debt_.

"He will. He is yet a young man, impatient and contrary. Having heard my stated goal of being in his debt, he will wish the scales to stand even as soon as possible."

_If you are certain. An emperor would certainly be a useful weapon to wield._

"Speak sense! What is your goal, Father?"

"Oh, I am quite certain. Vayne will soon be an emperor to shape the world." Cid glanced down at his most recent nethicite notes. He could feel his plans falling into place - so much more work, yet, but all the tools were there now...

"_Father!_"

Cid looked up. "Ffamran, you should be going. You need to make certain your armor is readied by the beginning of training." Ffamran's mouth worked for a moment before he abruptly turned and left.

_Soon?_

"Yes, Venat. A matter of days, on my word."

_And your son?_

"He has the talent to make an excellent Judge, I've no doubt. And he will be in position when the nethicite is ready for use."

***

It was a week again before news of Vayne broke into Cid's research even tangentially. When the news came, it was a short note from a Draklor aide that Lord Vayne had requested documents on the recent work of the laboratory. He crumpled the note, and furrowed his brow.

Normally such a thing would pass without comment, but Cid had requested to be informed. He had expected the request to come right after his visit. He'd half believed that it had, and the aide had just neglected to inform him. But this... This was not going according to plan.

_The official records speak naught of the nethicite, correct? The lord will yet see he needs you._

"Perhaps, perhaps. But if his curiosity was so little piqued that he took this long to make inquiries, he might not see further than the words on the page. I expected more of him, but... Yes. I will have to pay him another visit."

_Is that wise?_

"Conceivably not, but I cannot wait."

***

It was as easy to get in to see Vayne as it had been the last time, which suggested that either the young lord's schedule was more open than Cid would have guessed, or he was interested in Cid particularly.

However, he didn't look up when Cid walked in to his office.

"Is this important? I am planning an important structural reorganization, and if interrupted I will surely lose the thread of my thoughts."

"I heard that you requested documents from Draklor."

Vayne sighed and set aside his pen. "You heard correctly. However, I have not yet had the opportunity to review them; if you would like to come back in a few days, perhaps we could discuss..."

"Those reports are notoriously dry and thin. Little in them would me of much interest to an emperor."

"Oh? Then perhaps you should train your subordinates to better document their work." Vayne said lightly. "Those reports measure the worth of the laboratory."

"Ah, there is certainly worth in the reports. But there is worth beyond measure out of them. Possibilities beyond the scope of those minds who do not look for them. Power, there for- "

"Doctor Cid." Vayne broke in. "I may be still young, but I am not a fool. I can see you wish me to request your trinkets. But I will be no puppet, manipulated from behind the scenes. And you'll forgive me if I don't find fulfillment of a second of your wishes to be adequate repayment for the first."

Cid was thrown for a moment. "Ah! The young lord proves himself cleverer than I expected. I assure you, that does not oft happen. People most often disappoint, it seems."

"True that may be. But you mustn't _expect_ them to. It proves insulting." Vayne's voice was low and even.

"And that honesty I heretofore noted shows itself as well. Yes." Cid twisted his plans around to fit. "Then I will tell you, again, what I want. My goals. And you can make your own decision as to whether they coincide with your own."

"We shall see." Still cold. "As for the moment, I believe a favor hangs out of balance, and after this I trust not that any possible future endeavors between us will reconcile it."

"Demand a return, then, and I will comply." Cid offered immediately. "Something of your own choice, so you can have no doubts."

"You offer yourself so freely." A touch of amusement was creeping back into Vayne's voice, and it eased Cid's nerves. "So confident that once voiced, your proposal will be one I cannot refuse?"

"On the contrary, it is easily refused. But you are not a man who does only what is easy, or I have had your measure wrong and this will all be for naught." Cid felt Venat, calm, waiting. It mattered little to the immortal whether this meeting went well. There were always more men with an eye to shaping history. But for him, now, this had to work. "So name your recompense, my lord, and we will move forward!"

"My. So impatient. But what am I to choose, then, with your science as your weapon and your son already in my service?"

"My service." Cid slammed a hand on the desk, but Vayne only looked up blandly. "My political support. Whatever you want."

"Honesty, now, remember." Vayne said, then finally stood, circling his desk to stand over Cid. "I can see without effort that your support will only be mine if I sign on to your lunatic plan, whatever it be. What else could I possibly want?"

"If you -" Cid started. But Vayne was suddenly standing too close, and Cid's mind derailed at the implication. "Surely not. You must find me an old man."

"Old, perhaps, but not unattractive." Vayne put his fingers under Cid's chin and lifted, not gently. Cid's glasses fell askew. "I can see where your son gets his... charm." Vayne stepped back. "Yes, I can certainly think of a service you could perform. Assuming you aren't too old to spend some time on your knees."

A beat, only, of recovery, and Cid prided himself on that. "Ah! Certainly not. I'm not as limber as I once was, but I am no tottering ancient! I'm flattered to be given the opportunity. Now?" It was a small price to pay.

Vayne's smile was faint. "Yes, I think so."

Vayne unbuckled his wide belt, pushed fabric aside and down, and Cid was confronted with the task at hand. He dropped down, his trousers doing little to cushion his knees from the wooden floor.

It was not bad, truly; Vayne _was _handsome, though Cid had not spent much thought on it. It had been years - decades - since Cid had done anything of this sort, and so he was terribly out of practice, he was sure. But Vayne, while firm, was not cruel, and so Cid found himself watching Vayne's face as he worked. And the passion, when he finished... yes. He had made the right choice.

Cid stood back up. His mouth, still wet and swollen, curved into a smile.

"Now then. Venat?"

The Occurian shimmered into visibility.


End file.
